peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Passions
' The Passions' were a British post-punk band which formed in 1978 and disbanded in 1983. Based in Shepherds Bush, west London, The Passions' music was grounded mainly in Barbara Gogan's voice and Clive Timperley's delicate echoplex guitar work. Before forming in 1978, most of the group's members had played in other groups. Timperley was formerly with the 101ers, while drummer Richard Williams and singer/guitarist Barbara Gogan were in the punk rock outfit The Derelicts. The Passions' first single, issued in March 1979, was "Needles and Pills" (written by Dack Dyde), which assisted in gaining the band a recording contract with Fiction Records. They were considered one-hit wonders due to their early 1981 single "I'm in Love with a German Film Star". (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel was a supporter of The Passions throughout their brief career, often featuring tracks from their albums, especially their debut "Michael & Miranda". After their breakup they were still played occasionally. The band recorded three sessions for his programme, premiering their only hit "I'm In Love With a German Film Star" during the third, the recording of which was attended by Peel himself. As he explained on the night of its first broadcast on 17 November 1980, the session had taken place in the "Langham 1" studio across the road from Broadcasting House, rather than the usual Maida Vale. According to singer Barbara Gogan, the reason those sessions have not been officially released yet is because "whoever owns the rights asked a ludicrous percentage" to the record company to license them. Facebook post. Peel went to see the band play live at the Braintree College of Further Education on Friday 3rd October 1980. Sadly, the gig was cut short due to crowd violence, an unhappy event he recalled on 08 October 1980 and 07 August 1990. Sessions Three sessions. No commercial release of full sessions. "German Film Star" only from #3 featured on Various Artists: Kats Karavan: The History Of John Peel On The Radio ''4xCD, 2009 (Universal ‎271 415-1) ''(under full title of "I'm In Love With a German Film Star"). 1. Recording date: 1979-11-19. First broadcast: 29 November 1979. Repeated: 17 January 1980, 20 April 1981. *Snow / Man On The Tube / Oh No It's You / Why Me? 2. Recording date: 1980-05-07. First broadcast: 14 May 1980. Repeated: 04 August 1980. *Hunted / Real Mean / Absentee / Lies 3. Recording date: 1980-11-05. First broadcast: 17 November 1980. Repeated: 29 December 1980, 26 January 1981, 23 April 1981. *Someone Special / The Swimmer / Cachelor Girls / German Film Star Other Shows Played (Please add more information if known) ;1979 *01 November 1979: Hunted (7") Fiction *07 November 1979: Hunted (7") Fiction *15 November 1979: Hunted (7") Fiction *22 November 1979: Hunted (7") Fiction *03 December 1979: Hunted (7") Fiction *01 December 1979 (BFBS): Hunted (7") Fiction FICS 008 *06 December 1979: Oh No It's You *08 December 1979 (BFBS): Hunted (7") Fiction FICS 008 *11 December 1979: Body And Soul (7” – Needles And Pins) Soho ;1980 *28 February 1980: Hunted (7") Fiction FICS 008 (Mike Read) *21 April 1980: Pedal Fury (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *21 April 1980: Suspicion (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *22 April 1980: Snow (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *24 April 1980: Oh No It's You (album - Michael And Miranda) Fiction *30 April 1980: Palava (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *01 May 1980: Man On The Tube (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *03 May 1980 (BFBS): Man On The Tube (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *05 May 1980: Obsession (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *06 May 1980: Man On The Tube (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *17 May 1980 (BFBS): Brick Wall (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *20 May 1980: Suspicion (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *24 May 1980 (BFBS): Brick Wall (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *03 June 1980: Why Me (LP -The Moonlight Tapes - Moonlight Club Bands Live Fiction *09 June 1980: Man On The Tube (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *17 June 1980: Pedal Fury (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *17 June 1980: Why Me (LP – The Moonlight Tapes - Moonlight Club Bands Live) Danceville *21 June 1980 (BFBS): Palava (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *22 September 1980: The Swimmer (7") Polydor POSP 184 *24 September 1980: The Swimmer (7") Polydor POSP 184 *11 October 1980 (BFBS): The Swimmer (7") Polydor POSP 184 *13 October 1980: The Swimmer (7") Polydor POSP 184 *18 October 1980 (BFBS): The Swimmer (7") Polydor POSP 184 *23 October 1980: The Swimmer (7") Polydor POSP 184 ;1981 *12 January 1981: I'm In Love With A German Film Star (7") Polydor POSP 222 *13 January 1981: (Don't Talk To Me) I'm Shy (b/w 7" - I'm In Love With A German Film Star) Polydor POSP 222 *18 January 1981 (BFBS): I'm In Love With A German Film Star (7") Polydor POSP 222 *18 January 1981 (BFBS): (Don't Talk To Me) I'm Shy (b/w 7" - I'm In Love With A German Film Star) Polydor POSP 222 *19 January 1981: I'm In Love With A German Film Star (7") Polydor POSP 222 *25 January 1981 (BFBS): I'm In Love With A German Film Star (7") Polydor POSP 222 *22 June 1981: Skin Deep (7") Polydor POSP 256 *24 June 1981: Skin Deep (12" version) Polydor *02 July 1981 (BFBS): Skin Deep (7") Polydor POSP 256 *12 July 1981 (BFBS): Skin Deep (7") Polydor POSP 256 *23 July 1981 (BBC World Service): Skin Deep (7") Polydor POSP 256 ;1982 *26 February 1982 (BBC World Service): Africa Mine (7") Polydor *14 July 1982: The Swimmer (7") Polydor POSP 184 *21 September 1982: Sanctuary (single) ;1989 *17 January 1989: Man On The Tube (LP - Michael & Miranda) Fiction *27 January 1989 (BFBS): Man On The Tube (LP-Michael & Miranda) Fiction (Peel 098 (BFBS)) ;1990s *07 August 1990: The Swimmer (Single) Polydor *02 February 1996: I'm In Love With A German Film Star Clarke remix (12 inch ) DMC *25 June 1997: I'm In Love With A German Film Star (v/a album - History Of Punk Volume 2) Virgin ;2000s *13 January 2000 (Radio Eins): I'm In Love With A German Film Star External Links *Wikipedia *Facebook *Official Website ;Footnotes Category:Artists